


You'll need more Disinfectant Tony.

by Derek_the_Dalek



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky speaking French, F/M, French, M/M, No Sex, Steve speaking French, Top Steve Rogers, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_the_Dalek/pseuds/Derek_the_Dalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony’s not sure what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll need more Disinfectant Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't speak French, I used Google translate, so I'm almost certain that there's something wrong somewhere. If you can speak French and you notice a mistake please don't hesitate to tell me.

Tony’s not sure what happened.

 

One second they’re all sitting there, Natasha and Clint looking at something on one of the StarkTech tablets, Bruce reading some medical text and sipping on herbal tea or something, everything nice and peaceful. Bucky and Steve had wandered in, sweaty and flushed from some super soldier secret training. Bucky is always covered in bruises and walks with a limp after every training session so Tony assumes that it’s intense. He’s not even kidding himself but doesn’t like to think of the alternative. And if he regularly bought disinfectant for the floors in the gym, well, sweat was always hard to get out of the floor mats. Egh.

 

Anyway, Steve had thrown himself down on the couch and Bucky had wandered into the kitchen and busied himself making coffee. Everything fine. Until Bucky stuck his head out the kitchen door and shouted something at Steve in French. Immediately, Clint had choked and started spluttering like an old car on a cold morning. And Steve, replied something that had Natasha- _holy shit_ , Natasha was _blushing_. The meaner part of Tony didn’t think she actually could blush. Bucky laughed and sniped something back that had Clint groaning. Steve just laughed and nodded, throwing back what Tony thought meant ‘we’ll see’.

 

Natasha slid from her place on the couch and slinked out of the room, Clint hot on her heels. Until he stuck his head in and hissed at them to get out while they could. Not one to take much offence if this was Clint’s idea of a joke Tony stood and nudged Bruce, who startled and looked up, obviously had been completely immersed in his whatever. Clint groaned and ran into the room and yanked on both of their arms and pulled them toward the door. Steve also stood but made his way into the kitchen and said something that even Tony thought was sweet. He didn’t hear Bucky’s reply but he did hear the low throaty moan that meant some shenanigans were going on in his kitchen. He also made a mental note to buy lots and lots more of the best disinfectant. He shuddered at the sounds coming from the room and almost brained himself when Clint and him tried to sprint thorough the door at the same time and didn’t fit.

 

He eventually got through the door and set off in search of Pepper. Pepper would make it better.

 

XoXoXoX 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Veux-tu m'enculer sur le comptoir quand tout le monde sera parti?"  "(Would you fuck me on the counter when everyone is gone?")_

 

_"Tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir pendant un certain temps"  "( You can't sit down for a while")_

 

_"T_ _u vas devoir y aller lentement" ("You'll have to go slowly")_

_"On va voir."  ("We'll see.")_

 

 

_“Je t'aime beaucoup” ("I love you very much")_

_"Jusqu'à la fin de la ligne" ("Until the end of the line")_


End file.
